The present invention relates to an automatic electronic sewing machine and, more particularly, to the button mode control in an automatic electronic sewing machine.
An automatic electronic sewing machine including a read only memory (ROM) and a random access memory (RAM) is proposed in copending application, AUTOMATIC ELECTRONIC SEWING MACHINE, Ser. No. 843,639, filed Oct. 19, 1977 by Tousaku Nakanishi, Kazuo Suzuki, Masayasu Makino, Nobuyoshi Miyao and Hirokazu Koda and assigned to the same assignee as the present application.
In such an automatic electronic sewing machine, button operation is difficult to perform when a distance provided between two throughholes formed in a button varies.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a novel control system for performing button operation in an automatic electronic sewing machine.
Another object of the present invention is to facilitate button operation in an automatic electronic sewing machine.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
To achieve the above objects, pursuant to an embodiment of the present invention, a needle is controlled to shift to the leftmost position when performing button operation. One of a pair of throughholes formed in a button is adjusted to locate at the leftmost position of the needle swing. The swing amplitude of the needle is variably adjusted so that the needle penetrates the other of the pair of throughholes when the needle position is shifted from the leftmost position. The swing amplitude is controlled by varying the gain amplitude of the needle shift control mechanism, or by digitally varying output signals derived from a control logic including a random access memory (RAM).
In a preferred form, an indication lamp is provided on a control panel to indicate that the preceding stitch pattern formation is completed. In case where the indication lamp is not enabled when the operator selects the button operation, the button operation is not ready for stable operation.